1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compound electrical connector, and more especially to a compound electrical connector capable of integrating a plug connector, an audio jack, a power jack and a radio frequency (RF) jack with an insulation cover.
2. The Related Art
With the development of variety of electronic peripheral devices, the transmission interface is achieved by various means. Therefore, various electrical connectors having different structures and functions are employed widely as transmission interfaces for satisfying various needs of different hardware devices. In general, electrical connectors are mounted individually on the edge of a printed circuit board (PCB) in an electronic device, and arranged in juxtaposed or parallel manner. However, the arrangement of the electrical connectors occupies too much inner space of the electronic device, and brings some hindrance to the miniaturization of the electronic device. Moreover, it is time-consuming and complicated to individually mount more than one electrical connector on the PCB of the electronic device. The existing defects as described above have also been shown in the following specific example.
Generally, a common consuming electronic device is equipped with three types of electrical connectors in which a power jack is provided as a power signal transmission interface, an audio jack is provided as an audio signal transmission interface and a radio frequency jack is provided as a RF signal transmission interface. When the electrical connectors as mentioned above are assembled with a motherboard of the electronic device individually, it should be considered whether the capacity of the electronic device is enough for holding the electrical connectors, together with consideration of fitness between the shapes of the electronic device and the electrical connectors. So, it brings much inconveniences and restrictions to assembly manipulation.